<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let Go  (Improved!) by DarkRomance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341867">Don't Let Go  (Improved!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance'>DarkRomance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Tease, Comfort Sex, Fear, French Kissing, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nightmare, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is looking for hope in Ray's eyes as they grip each other's hands. Having fallen over the edge of a cliff, only his big brother can save him. Real, or is this just a very vivid nightmare?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Davies/Ray Davies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let Go  (Improved!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What ever you do, baby brother, DON'T LET GO!" Ray shouted as he witnessed the terror in his brother, Dave's eyes. Ray's large calloused hands held tightly to his brother's more delicate, but equally calloused hands, his heart pounding in his chest. Dave gazed into the depths of Ray's eyes, desperate for a glimmer of hope.</p><p>"I've got you, I've got you, and I will get you out of this, I promise." As Ray said this, he tried to pull his brother up, but his whole arm shook, and his elbow locked. Panic gripped Ray as a cold sweat beaded up on his forehead.</p><p>Dave still held his older brother's hand, as Ray gripped his younger brother's, but for how long?</p><p>"R-Ray, promise me that if I don't make it, you will go on with the band." The seriousness in which Dave spoke, made Ray feel as if his brother was giving up.</p><p>"You are going to be fine, and the band will be great because you are still going to be in it." Ray was in a state of denial, for he could not imagine life without Dave, despite all the arguments they'd had had over the years.</p><p>"Ray, my hand is sweating, and I'm slipping!" Dave tried to reach with his other hand, but couldn't. He was just dangling over cliff, the sun easing over the mountains.</p><p>"Hold on, Dave, and remember, DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Ray gripped harder, but his hands were growing sweaty as well. With all of his might, Dave resisted the urge not to look down, but once the thought had been planted in his brain, he couldn't.</p><p>Looking down, Dave gasped at how far the drop was, and knew soon he would find out first hand. "Dave, look at me! I told you NOT to look down." Dave gave Ray a sheepish grin as tears began to well up in his eyes.</p><p>Upon seeing this, tears began to streak down Ray's face as well. No one was around to help them, and Ray couldn't pull his brother back up. This was the worst moment of their lives.</p><p>"I-I can't hold on. I can't." Dave cried as his hand slipped from Ray's grip.</p><p>"No, No Nooo, NO!" Ray began to shout hysterically. He stood up and watched as his brother screamed all the way down, hit, and then the deafening silence after. Ray's mind and heart raced. He was now alone, and would be forever due to antics by the sea cliffs.</p><p>In an instant, Ray sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Confused, he looked around, and then saw that Dave on his side next to him fast asleep. Ray instantly wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held on to him tight.</p><p>"The dream again." Dave mumbled, eyes still closed.</p><p>"Yes." Ray whispered.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm here, you are stuck with me." Dave's lips curled up at their ends, but truly he was worried about this sudden dream his brother was still having.</p><p>"C-can, I, just hold you and listen to you breathe?" Ray asked, hoping that would reassure him.</p><p>Dave shifted and turned in Ray's arms to face him, smiled sadly, and caressed his cheek. He pressed his lips against Ray's, and closing his long lashed eyes, embraced his brother tighter. Dave continued to kiss him gently, until both began breathing more labored. Dave thrust his warm body up against Ray, who was becoming aroused.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, he scanned his brother's youthful face and similar eyes. Ray hated that he felt so vulnerable, that his brother was comforting him instead of the other way around when they were kids. It was rare when it happened, but when it did, Ray gave his whole heart.</p><p>"I-I feel like I'm going crazy, Dave, I don't know what this dream means, why it started, or when it will end, but every single time it happens it is just like we are actually there..." Ray tried to explain.</p><p>"Shhhh...." Dave whispered, we're not going to talk about that anymore, you've been through enough. I just want to touch you, and you do the same to me. Just comfort...and pleasure."</p><p>Ray nodded and submitted to Dave, who was already feasting on his neck. He never left a mark behind for anyone to see, and yet sometimes his lips were so powerful they nearly drove him mad. </p><p>"Ahh..Dave..yes..." Ray whispered. All thoughts of any sort were dissolving from Ray's mind as Dave moved down his brother's chest, and began kissing and nibbling his nipples so they were as hard as pearls. Ray was shifting his hips, trying to find any friction he could. Dave, under the sheets, found his brother's cock with his mouth and began licking and sucking it. Ray whined, and ran his nails lightly over his brother's back and through his hair. </p><p>Cupping Ray's bollocks, Ray squirmed, but he didn't want to come in this matter. </p><p>"No, stop!" Ray cried, pulling the blankets back. Dave looked up, wondering if somehow he'd hurt Ray or freaked him out. </p><p>"I want to be close to you, I want to be in you as we hold each other on our sides." Dave was tired, but if this helped, he would do it. Not to mention they could always sleep in.</p><p>Dave reached for the lube and handed it over to Ray. Turning away from his brother so it would be easier to stretch him, Ray put lube on a finger and slowly inserted it. Dave hissed as his brother slid it in and out of his tight little arsehole. After the second and third fingers, Dave rolled back to face his brother who was lubing up his cock.</p><p>Both moved closer, and then Dave lifted his leg and rested it on his brother's leg so he could grant better access to his tightness. Ray, slipping his cock in, gasped and closed his eyes. Moving so Ray was in as far as he could go, Ray slowly began to thrust himself in and out of Dave, their arms entangled as they shared loving kisses. </p><p>Dave ran his fingers through Ray's light brown hair, and he hummed in pleasure as he continued to thrust slow, but deep into Dave. They had not ever been in such a position, Ray usually wanting to pound Dave into the mattress or up against the wall. This was a nice change.</p><p>"Oh, god, Ray...my cock against your belly...I'm gonna..." with a grunt, Dave spurt his come between the two, until his cock was slick up against his brother. Ray continued, slightly picking up speed, until he filled Dave with warm come, gasping as he did. They kissed a few more times, and just lay still for a moment.</p><p>"You all right, Ray?" Dave asked, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, for now, thank you." Ray met his brother's smile just as the dawn began to break. They had no plans, however, and could sleep the morning away in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>